Welcome to the Academy of the Duel
by sprggy1
Summary: The Academy of the Duel, a place where Animas can go to without having to hide their Anima abilities. This boarding school is ment to help them learn to control their Anima abilities with much greater ability. Co-written with KitsPokePeople
1. A start and a Burger town

Me: This was origionally a free write BUT I looked up +Anima and thought it was cool! So here's my first chapter story!

Kitspokepeople: *Pops outta nowhere* I'm a Co-Writer!

Shin: *Points at Kits* WHERE'D YOU COME FROM!

Kits: ... The hole in the ground under your feet?

Shin: What ho- *Falls down into hole* AHHHHHH!

Me & Kits: Thanks Amy!

Amy: No prob!

Me: Uh.. Okay... LET'S START THE STORY!

Kesha: Sprggy1 doesn't own +Anima, this goes for ALL the chapters.

~O~O~O~O~O~~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~~O~O~~O~

Two teenage girls were right next to the bathroom the _BOYS _bathroom. One had long black hair that went down to her ankles and red eyes, her name was Amy. The other had blonde curly hair that went to her mid-back and blue eyes, her name was Kesha. They were waiting for Shin which obviously was a boy. "Amy I'm getting hungry, and I'm tired of waiting for Shin ...What is he doing battling dragons in there?" Kesha said in a whiny way.

"I know me too we have been waiting for like half an hour... Let's go to burger town!" Amy replied.

At 3 O'clock, which was one and a half hours after Amy and Kesha went to burger town, a boy came out of the bathroom, he had silver hair and green eyes."Where is Amy and Kesha?... I was only in the bathroom for about half an hour," Shin said about to look at his watch.

"HOLY MOLLY! I have been in the bathroom for TWO hours!"Shin said amazed.

He finally decided to pick up his cell phone and called Kesha. "Hello?" said Kesha.

" Yeah, hi," said Shin ,"And where are you i just came out of the bathroom and no one was here!?"

"....Umm yeah, we got hungry and decided to come to Burger town," Kesha said.

" B-B-B-BURGER TOWN!!!" Shin yelled, now maddened.

" You know how much i love burger town you could've just called me while I was in the bathroom to give me a heads up so I could hurry up!!!" Shin said screaming so the whole Academy can hear him, then the mark in the back of his neck, which was in the shape of a cresent moon, spread to his arms and covered them in silver wolves fur, then he had wolf ears on the top of his head. Then he quickly sped off to Burger Town.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

The Academy of the Duel, a place where + Animas can go to without having to hide their + anima abilities. This boarding school is ment to be like school, but they also learn to control their +anima abilities with much greater ability.

Shin screeched to a halt in front of the girls and glared at them. "I can not believe you left without me!" He yelled. Kesha shrugged and slurpped at her vinilla milkshake.

"Well you were in the bathroom for, like, two _HOURS_." She said as she took another big slurp of her milkshake. Suddenly she stopped and held her head. "BRAIN FREEZE!" She yelled out as Shin and Kesha laughed and the other kids around them looked over. The small group laughed again and turned back to each other. Shin scoffed and resumed the conversation.

"Well excuse me for my stomach acting up." He said in his defence. Amy shoke her head and sighed.

"This is going to be a long year..." She muttered under her breath.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Me: Yay! First chapter accomplished!

Kits: I only did a little proof reading and a few sentences! I OWN NOTHING! *Bows before almighty readers*

Shin: You deserve no credit! MWAHAHAHA!

Kits: Sure....

Me: *Pushes him back into the hole* Please reveiw!


	2. Some school time

**Me: Yay! Second chapter!**

**Kits: YAY!**

**Shin: *Hanging from the side of the hole* Help?**

**Me & Kits: No.**

**Shin: Hey! I can see china from here!**

**Kits: Really?! Cannon ball! *Dives into hole***

**Me: *Looking down into hole* This could be bad… Enjoy the chapter!**

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Kesha's POV

I sat in my seat in my math class and sighed. _This is so hard! I need to finish this test and I have only done three out of 95 questions! _I threw my hands into the air.

"Give me answers!" I finally yelled out. A bright light shown in front of me and I looked up.

"A, C, Detention." My teacher said pointing to the door. All the other academy students in the class burst into laughter as my face flushed and I left for room 204.

I stepped into room 204 and saw Shin. I took a seat next to him and put my head on my hands. "So what're you in for?" I asked.

Shin replied. "I just got a really bad report and… Wait, why are you here?" I slouched in my seat and pointed to one of the lights.

"I asked the almighty light for answers to my math test." I said as he chuckled.

"I only got in here for doing badly on my report." He sad shrugging, I raised an eyebrow.

"How bad did you do?" I asked and he shrugged again.

"I didn't do it." He said, waving it off.

"Yeah, sure…" I said. A bell went off that signaled it was time for our next class. I stood up and groaned.

"It's track day at P.E...." I grumbled. Shin laughed.

"I gotta go to the bathroom see you there." Shin said. I rolled me eyes.

"What? Are you going to fight more dragons in there?" I asked with a smirk as he rolled his own green eyes.

"Ha ha ha, laugh at the boy with a bad stomach." He replied leaving room 204. I left for my P.E. class or like some other kids like to call it, the ability class.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Hurry and get to the starting line!" Coach C called out. He was a +Crocodile anima, that is probably why no one _ever_ disobeys him. Everyone almost immediately ran up to the starting line. "And go!"

Everyone in my class started running. Chase, a cheetah +anima, was running at the front of the group as the other girls wooed over him. I rolled my eyes and unfolded my golden bat-like wings as Amy flew up beside me with her own black bat-like wings.

"Taking out your wings already?" She asked. I nodded to her and heard Shin yell.

"Hey! Wait for me!" He yelled running up to them in his half human/wolf-like form. "What's with the wings?" He asked just noticing the fairly large bat-like wings. Amy shrugged.

"I think we were mixed with a lizard or something." She said. I shook my head in wonder then noticed something.

"Shin." I said.

"What?" The boy replied, still running at a very high speed. I pointed ahead.

"You're about to run into one of the obstacles. " I said as if it were nothing. Shin looked ahead and grumbled.

"Oh crud." He muttered as he crashed into one of the obstacles and dragged Amy, who was closest to him, onto the ground. I gasped.

"Are you both okay?!" I asked. Shin was sitting on top of Amy and their faces were _really_ red. Shin stood up and helped Amy to her feet.

"Um… Yeah we're okay." He muttered and started running again. Amy was looking at the ground and biting her bottom lip. I looked from her to Shin and then back. I cocked my head to the side.

"Am I missing something?"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**Me & Kesha: Shin and Amy sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-**

**Shin: Oh shut up! AND HELP ME OUT OF THIS HOLE!**

**Amy: I'll help!**

**Kits: *Pops outta nowhere* I got Chinese food!**

**Shin: *Trying not to fall into the hole* When did you get here?!**

**Kits: Half way through the chapter.**

**Amy: And the hole?**

**Kits: I took a hot air balloon.**

**Shin: How come I'm not out?!**

**Kits: Because I hate you.**

**Amy: Well I don't! I l-*Gets mouth covered.***

**Me: *Covering her mouth* WAIT TILL ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**Kesha: REVIEW!**


End file.
